


Teach Em Young

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [13]
Category: Little Witch Academia, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Interracial Relationship, Lolicon, Lolidom, Orgasm Denial, Panty Kink, Panty Raid, Pedophilia, Racial slurs, Racism, Racist Language, Rape, Reverse Rape, Sounding, Urethral Play, femboy, interracial, ruined orgasm, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: With Sucy and Miss Manbavaran out the task falls on Mattie to watch over the twins. Meanwhile said twins are playing their favorite game with their least favorite cousin Marito: Chink Hunters. Its when their sister's sissy boyfriend falls into one of their traps does their game change and they get a hands on course of male anatomy.
Relationships: Mattie/Garie Manbavaran/Sab Manbavaran
Series: Expanded Universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131380
Kudos: 28





	Teach Em Young

It had been a couple days since he and Sucy's romp in the bedroom a bit back, he had gotten a message on his comlink from Akko that the Academy was allowing him and Sucy to take an extended leave. A sort of vacation. Not that he minded, his life in the Empire and at Dubrillion was already vacation enough to him from the hell of what his life was previously. Still it was nice to enjoy some time with his girlfriend on their home planet. Even if he was stuck in the Filipino jungle. Sitting outside the Hacienda of the Manbavaran family sharpening a stick into a make shift spear for one of Sucy's little sisters, of which one he forgot, he stopped when he felt the presence of his girlfriend next to him.

"Hey what's up?"

He asked looking up at her. Sucy was no longer dressed in her causal clothes but had donned the make shift junior officer uniform she and he wore at the academy and had a satchel at her side. 

"Going into town. There's some stuff here only found on Earth, guess Terra now, that hasn't made its way to the Empire."

At least the reason why she wore her uniform now made sense. She would be bothered less and have a bigger chance of getting her way with it, though part of him knew she also wanted to use it as a way to flaunt her new found superiority and confidence that had grown on her since joining up with the Empire.

"Anyway going to have to ask you to watch my two sisters. Mom is out... doing activities."

He had a few ideas what those could be.

"And Marito hasn't been seen for an entire day."

"Shouldn't we be worried?" 

"Either he is hiding from my sisters or they already found him and if its the first one mother will make sure whatever my sisters were going to do to him look like he was getting a five star spa treatment. Ahem, anyway so you'll be here with the little twerps for a while. Just don't burn down the house while we're gone."

With that Sucy walked away towards the rope bridge which was the only source to the closest sign of civilization. Mattie enjoying the way Sucy's hips swayed as they walked and wondering if she did that on purpose or if it was just natural. Finishing up the makeshift spear he put it down and got up finally realizing what this meant. He was at his girlfriend's house alone. Being a hormonal teen boy he had a mission. Panty raid. He would go check on the twins as soon as he was done getting rid of some pent up urges. The Hacienda to him wasn't too big or too small, and in the short time he had been here it did not take him too long to find his goal. This time he was after a prize he could only get here on Terra and in this house and no where else. He stopped at the door to the bed room of his possible future mother-in-law and smiled.

The panties of his girlfriend he could get at anytime and already had used for his "urges" at the academy, something even Sucy and possibly the other two were aware of. But of the mother of his girlfriend? This was a once in a lifetime chance. Opening the door he was met with a fairly standard site or what he predicted for her. A king size bed, a flat screen tv on the wall across from it, a small corner dedicated to being a potions and alchemy lab. Even when he saw the tools she left carelessly around he could have predicted this knowing Sucy herself. On the far side of the room was the personal bathroom and his goal might be there. Opening it up he hit jackpot as he found a pair of used panties of Sucy's mother.

Caught in his own perversion he brought them up to his face and inhaled deeply. Huffing the womanly scent of her fluids and secretions left there by the older women. He pulled down the shorts he was wearing and got what Sucy called his "itty bitty clitty" out and started stroking it to his 5 inches. Pulling on the member while still huffing the panties, even licking the insides a bit. Every little bit bringing him closer and closer to climax. Before the grand finale he inhaled deeply and wrapped the panties around his dick. Despite his size and the abuse his goods often take he still released a giant load into the panties. 

After the final bust he sighed in relief. Bringing the panties back up to his face he looked inside them again, loving the way his goo mixed in with the stains left by the previous wear and inhaled again. Enjoying the scent of his own goo mixed with the womanly smells as well. In the passion of the moment he got another idea. Looking at the panties he had to admit Sucy's mom did have panties fitting a women like her. The panties were dark black with lace and while not a thong they did hug the cheeks nicely in the back it seemed but were bigger in the front. 

He licked some of his own cum off the panties, savoring it in his mouth as he ate his own orgasm while still leaving a lot of it in the panties. He then fully removed his shorts revealing to be going commando under there which he found perfect for he had found a substitute. Putting his legs in the holes, he pulled the panties up feeling his now softening clitty mash against what was left of his orgasm in the panties and feeling the back hug his unusually feminine boy butt. He then put his shorts back on after admiring himself in the mirror. To be honest he had no idea if he would put the panties back, getting turned on about the idea of Sucy's mom wearing panties he planted his genetic waste onto, or keeping the panties as some sort of trophy. He could think of that later, for now he had two lolis to track down.

* * *

"Where is he?" 

Spoke a little girl that looked very much like a clone of her older sister Sucy. Garie was playing with her sister Sabi and their cousin Marito. The game was a new one the girls had heard was becoming popular in the Empire called "Chink Hunters." The two girls could not understand why Marito seemed so afraid or why he nearly broke down crying and using big words and concepts they could not understand like "race-ism", they weren't playing tag or any racing game. Which is why they decided Marito would be playing the role of the chink for being a stupid chink. He even had the balls to claim they and their sister and mother were chinks. The nerve! And so this is how the two lolis found themselves decked out in jungle hunters gear, trying to find their missing cousin who seemed not to enthusiastic about his role in the game, or at least the hiding part. 

Suddenly from behind the two of them heard a rustling in the under brush. The two lolis turned around with their make shift weapons, a toy pop gun and a broom. Though who came through next was not the chink they were looking for but their sister's Aryan shota boyfriend. 

"MATTIE!"

The two cried out in excitement at seeing the boy.

"Hey! What are you two doing out here anyway?"

"Playing Chink Hunters."

"Yeah, with Marito. He's hiding right now."

"Well that explains why you wanted the spear..."

"Did you finish it!"

Sabi asked with a sparkle in her eye. Not that Mattie cared what would happen to the useless Flip male, he did bring along that make shift spear he had been making for the girls. Tossing it to Sabi she giggled in happiness at the weapon so lovingly made for her.

"Thanks, wanna play with us too!"

"Well seeing as I was put in charge of you two while your sister and mother are gone I think I have no choice."

"Yay!"

The lolis cheered as Mattie squatted down to their level and started to tread through some of the jungle with them.

"We got a lot of traps set up."

"Uh huh! He won't get far, he's bond to fall into one of them!"

"Clever girls, heh."

Mattie gave them both a pat on the head making them beam with pride.

"I have some experience in the army, I will scout ahead and see if I can get some leads on where he may be hiding."

"Okey doke just watch out for-"

Garie began as Mattie headed off but before she could could finish he had seemingly tripped one of the traps they had set up. After this ordeal he really could not be mad at them for how elaborate it was for two young little girls to set up. A hidden catapult launched him in the air knocking him into a tree. Said tree had another contraption on it that bound his upper body and dangled him in the air with mobility only in his lower body allowing him to move and kick his legs. His own weight brought him and the net down lower, still suspending him in the air and high up but at least the two lolis could reach him.

"-trap"

"Oof at least we know it works now!"

The two of them set off to rescue their sister's boyfriend from his captivity.

"Don't worry Mattie we will have you out of there in a flash!"

"Yeah don't worry!"

The two of them grabbed on to a different leg each and pulled, trying to get him down. Their little bodies were not enough to break the trap and bring him back down but Mattie to his horror and concern did realize they were slowing dragging his pants down.

"Wait no! Girls you are going-"

But it was too late as gravity took its toll and the teen's pants slide right down, sending the lolis themselves to a thud on the ground on their butts and the pants falling to his ankles. The two girls rubbed their sore behinds before coming to and looking back at Mattie, before their eyes widened in shocked, then they doubled over laughing. 

"Hahahahaha we can see your underwear!"

He sighed, it was embarrassing but it could be worse. They were still little girls after all and they found this highly amusing. Then he remembered what exactly he was wearing.

"And ladies underwear too!"

"Wait doesn't that look like?"

"Mom's?"

Mattie went cold though he also wondered how the two knew what their mother's underwear looked liked. Was she just going around in it casually sometimes? He would have time to focus on that later as he became aware that something was poking his itty bitty clitty. 

"What are you hiding in there?"

"Feels round, like two small grapes?"

The two little girls were poking his junk that bulged in the panties. Garie poking the shaft while Sabi fondled his balls and squeezed them in what others would say too hard but the masochistic boy was secretly loving.

"What are you hiding!"

With a pull Garie removed his panties, revealing his tiny package that was only semi flaccid from all the touching they did.

"Woah!"

"What's that!?"

It then dawned on Mattie this is probably their first time seeing male genitalia, not sure how to feel about this. The two girls finished their work removing the panties, pulling his shorts, the boots he wore, and the panties all off, making him totally bare from the waist down. The experience making him blush even more at being exposed to these young girls.

"These things feel like eggs inside! Or tiny grapes!" 

Sabi said while manhandling the sack, squeezing and gripping on them, making the twink start to feel the light pain and flutters in his stomach he's started to grow accustomed to and love over time.

"My part is long and wriggly like a snake!"

Gari shouted in excitement at hers, pull on her shaft and taking an interested at the head poking it a bit and even prodding the urethra a bit. She then started to jerk it around giggling at how the small thing would shake in front of her.

"G-girls please. We shoul-"

"Silence!"

Mattie started to beg to the girls before Sabi squeezed on his balls again, silencing him with a little eep. 

"We need to punish you for wearing mommy's panties!"

"Yeah"

It seemed the girls forgot all about the game of Chink Hunters and were now focused on entirely new prey. The girls were getting more and more used to the package and all the fun they could have with it. Since they seemed like dangling balls in a sack Sabie did what naturally came to her and gave them a hard slap, making the sack and the useless eggs in them swing back and forth. Mattie's squee at this touched something in the girl that made her feel funny inside. She was unsure what it was but she wanted more. When his sack came back she gave it another firm slap making it swing again and getting another squeal from him. Wanting to trying something new when it came back the second time she balled her hand into a fist and gave it a good punch right to the two twins.

Again sensations went through Mattie and his tummy was feeling strange with the two twins being abused. This did nothing to quell his other friend though. Due to his masochistic tendencies and secretly liking it, his package had started to grow, filling out to its full 5 inches. This amazed the lolis watching it happen before their eyes who stopped their torment to watch it and letting off a "woah" each. Garie not wanting her sister to steal all the fun grabbed into the hardening cock. Similar to her sister she wanted to test what it could do. Rubbing her hands up and down the shaft making their sister's boyfriend make all sorts of funny noises. 

The thing was cute in its own way but she had no idea what it was and had trouble understanding this strange body part. She also had no idea how to work but when looking at its head she got an idea. Taking her pinky finger she prodded at the hole at the top of the head that was leaking some kind of fluid. The boy made a few new whimpers of pleasure at this new sensation. Seeing it make him make more strange noises egged her on. She started to push her finger into the hole, as her tiny loli finger slid into the twink's small shaft. Though shocking him at first the sensation was quickly replaced with pleasure at the loli finger touching the sensitive inside of his cock. Seeing her sister get better reactions from Mattie made Sabie pout.

"No fair sis!"

Not wanting to be outdone she knew that boys like girls at least had a butthole. From her vantage point she did have a good view of Mattie's ass which she noted was for a boy strangely feminine, almost like her sister's. She grinned evilly before giving it a sharp slap, eliciting a yelp from the boy. She laughed at that and the in her eyes funny nature of just seeing a naked butt. Next she prepared for what she thought would be an epic gamer prank. She was aware that in Japan similar children like her had this prank of making their hands into a certain shape then jabbing it up the buttholes of others and there was no better time then the present for her to practice. Doing exactly that she shot forward her fingers going into the boy's pristine hole. This made another gasp as her tiny fingers not only fit great, she via luck somehow hit his prostate. He let out another gasp as it added to his overall pleasure. The girl pleased with her work then decided to it more, pumping her fingers in and out of hole hole and managing to hit that g spot.

"Girls... please. I-I'm about to-"

Mattie tried to reason as he felt an orgasm welling up in him even with what happened to his package. The girls looked at him confused at first, then felt his package contracting, Sabie could feel the dangly things moving in the package and Garie felt the noodle thing contract and squeeze on her finger. Then suddenly it felt like her finger was enveloped in some goo or cream. The confused loli kept her finger in the hole as the noodle continued to contract on it while the boy continued to moan above her, his orgasm ruined by the dainty digit stuck in his member.

Removing her finger, Garie saw it was covered in some kind of white goo, her sister coming over to see it as well. Inspecting the finger and the goo with curiosity. Looking back over at the boy they could see this same goo was now drizzling rather pathetically out of the hole her finger was just in. The two lolis smirked before laughing, claiming that Mattie had just peed himself with white pee. The boy blushing hard at what just happened and being turned on by his own ruined orgasm. It did not help when Garie decided to lick the goo off her finger. It was still white cum after all no matter how pathetic and the Manbavaran family had a taste for it. In the bushes Marito could only look on with horror as he saw what his sisters did to the white boy, though he was glad that stupid pale gringo got what was coming to him. He and this empire and other whites could go to hell for all he cared after what they had done to his people. Suddenly from behind he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. That ominous presence and aura. One didn't even need to be like those Jedi or Sith to sense it.

"They are cute aren't they? Playing such nice games with Sucy's boy toy? I knew she found a keeper. He was a real trooper throughout that whole ordeal and did a good job watching over them. I might even let him keep my dirty panties as a reward however."

Marito shivered as he felt the moist finger of his aunt trace his face, from the ear down to his neck.

"I thought you were playing with them? You wouldn't have been bailing on their game have you? That would be grounds for punishment."

Marito silently cried but no tears came out even if he wished, he could feel the grip of his aunt tighten and the are around them darken, as he was slowly pulled back into her abyss. He would have no idea when or if he would even show up again.

* * *

"Thanks for looking after the girls honey. I see you didn't burn the place down."

"Not a problem."

"Also girls this is how you do it right."

Mattie after being finally cut down by the girls retreated to the Hacienda with them, luckily they were more then sated watching some "Magical Girl Marvy" and luckily it was an episode where Marvy faced down some "despicable Negroes and brought them to justice", one of the girl's favorites so he got some respite. Until his girlfriend came back and he had to explain to her what went down and why the two girls were proud to tell their sister they got the white pee the family treasured and how hilarious they found it when they stuck their fingers in his holes, the both of them. Which is how he found himself on the floor, pantsless again, with his girlfriend's sweaty foot on his face and his clitty and package to the ground. 

The sadistic girl smirked as she lifted her foot up and stomped down on his clitty. Luckily the twins were left out of it this time for it was some moderate dick flattening then ball torture. The two lolis ooed and aahed as they watched their sister work. Seeing as he had enough for one day she only kept it to lightly grinding on his cock with her heel before being done, though she forbade him to wear pants as more of his humiliation, but he swore it was so she and her sisters could get eye candy in the form of his ass that was fat, feminine, and large for a white boy and more of his cute tiny package. As they settled back onto the couch to watch the rest of the episode Miss Manbavaran returned. Mattie wondered where she had been today. The taller women smirked at seeing the waist down nude before her, making him blush again. She learned over to the teen shota and whispered

"For beng such a good boy you can keep the panties" 

Forgetting he had basically stolen his mother in law's panties and worn, sniffed, and coomed in them for his own gratification he blushed again but also started to get hard from the teasing of the older women.

"Oh and as another reward for doing good."

He was confused before he saw his mother in law reaching under her dress and pulling a pair of dark blue panties down, letting them wrap around her ankle and barefoot. She raid he foot and spun them around on her ankle a bit, Mattie stuck in a trance before they landed on his face again. They had the scent of her but it was far stronger, he could tell she had orgasmed in these panties too in whatever she had done today and he could tell there was some male cum mixed in, possibly with whatever Imperial man she manged to nab. 

"Ewwww mommy underwear, stinky, stinky. Now Mattie smells like stinky mommy too!"

The two girls pinched their nose and laugh at it falling on Mattie. The sense overwhelming Mattie the twink prematurely ejaculated from the stimulation of his previous dick flattening, the teasing of the older women, and the panties on his face. The spurt of which splashed Sabie and Garie in the face who were shocked but giggled more and started to eat the cream off their face. In this den of coom and feminine smells no one noticed or cared that Marito seemed to still be mysteriously missing.

* * *

The next morning Mattie and Sucy were off, it was back to Dubrillion with the other girls and study to later serve their Emperor and her Empire when they came of age. Sucy was wearing her school uniform and Mattie his, now fully dressed and wearing the panties that were thrown on his head from last night. Sucy making him lick the panties and eat the fluids of her mom and the dried cum of the Imperial men until it was basically given a tongue washing and clean. She rewarded him with a milking of his own later and happily lapping up his own milk and making him wear his new panties for the trip back. It was only when they were entering the village for a speeder lift to Manila and the Filipino main space port that he finally realized Marito seemed to be missing and wondered what could have happened to the Flip.


End file.
